


The First Day...

by amazinglyhorribleegg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Crying Sam Winchester, Emotional, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Free Verse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester-centric, Short, Time Loop, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazinglyhorribleegg/pseuds/amazinglyhorribleegg
Summary: On the first day you got shot and I couldn't stop crying...A short poem in the POV of Sam Winchester with some deaths of Dean in the Mystery Spot time loops. Short but powerful. Kinda hurt no comfort but I'm not really sure.





	

The first day you got shot and I couldn’t stop crying.

The second day you got ran over and I thought it was all a dream.

The third day I tried pushing you out of the way as you got crushed by a desk.

The fourth day I didn’t try to save you. I watched in horror as you chocked.

The fifth day I didn’t realize you died until I woke up.

 

The tenth day I let you go alone at the bar where you got shanked and died instantly.

The twentieth day I heard you scream as you fell in the shower.

The thirtieth day was brother inflicted when I accidently pushed you too hard.

The fortieth day I woke up and you were gone.

The fiftieth day I kept you safe until 11:59 when lightning struck.

 

The hundredth day I didn’t flinch when your blood was on my cheek.

The hundred and first day I thought it was over.

 

The first day you got shot and I didn’t wake up.

I didn’t wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :) Mystery Spot is my favorite episode so expect more works. Please comment what you think. I need criticism to get better.


End file.
